Whiped Into Shape
by Broadway Babe WA
Summary: One shot. Galinda finds Brooke Wyndham's exercise videos. I was bored.


**This is super, super random but Legally Blonde has been getting stuck in my brain and I've had _Whipped Into Shape_ stuck in my head for days now. Then I got a dream about this. What if Galinda found Brooke Wyndham's exercise tapes?**

**So, I got this crazy idea of what would happen if Galinda found Brooke's exercise video Whipped Into Shape and maybe tried it so I decided to write it. Shiz-era, obviously. She's still GA-linda. I'm also picturing Galinda as an Elle Woods type and Elphaba a Vivianne type… hm maybe I'll play with that later.**

**Note: This isn't exactly AU, but some things exist here that usually don't like DVDs. It's kinda like my fic Wicked Fun, it's in the Wicked world but some real-world things exist too. In that Boq and Fiyero play video games.**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own it people! Would I have written this at literally 11:22 PM if Legally Blonde or Wicked were mine? I THINK NOT!**

**

* * *

**

Galinda was bored. There wasn't any other way to put it, she was flat-put bored. Elphie was STUDYING in the LIBRARY, which meant no disturbing her, and Fiyero was Oz knows where, and she wasn't sure where her other friends were so Galinda found herself bored in her room. Someone as popular as her shouldn't get bored, right?

Galinda let out a sigh and decided to search through Elphie's stuff in the room she shared with her for something to do when something caught her eye. Galinda picked it up and took a good look at it. It was an exercise tape.

"Whipped Into Shape…" she muttered under her breath, reading the label. Why would tall and skinny Elphaba keep an exercise tape?

The blonde shrugged, it was something to do, so she stuck it into the DVD player.

"Hi, I'm Brooke Wyndham and welcome back to the Wyndham Workout Disk 2 Challenge and our daily commitment to being the best that we can be!" said the blonde on the screen, "So grab your Cardio Whip 5000, cause if you want to get ripped, you've gotta get whipped."

_Do you want an easy miracle?  
Do you want to lose a pound or two?  
Then you can turn this off right now  
My workout's not for you_

_I'm talking to the woman who wants it all  
Gotta pay for what you get  
Cause size 2 clothes don't come to those  
Too lazy to sweat…_

_Wait just a clock-tick!_ Galinda thought, _I'm wearing size ZERO!_

_I want you whipped into shape  
When I say jump, say "How high?"  
You'll know you're doing it right  
When you start to cry_

_If you don't look like you should  
You've got to whip it, whip it, whip it good  
I'm sorry, ladies, no escape  
Till you're whipped into shape!_

"Come on, Sabrina, you heifer! Work it out!" Brooke yelled at one of the people.

"I hate you, Brooke! And I love you for it!" replied Sabrina.

_Whipped into shape_

_But it's more than just a workout  
It's a defensive weapon too  
Simply wrap it round your assailant's neck  
And pull till he turns blue_

_You can also use the patented handle grip  
To shatter your attacker's spine  
And all for three small payments of  
$19.99!_

Galinda wasn't sure she wanted to pay that so she began digging around in Elphaba's stuff and to her enormous surprise she found a Cardio Whip 5000.

_Why would Elphie buy one of these?_ Galinda wondered as she continued the video and started jumping herself. The blonde was already surprised the green witch had the video but the whip too?

_You'll have him whipped into shape  
When you get grief from a guy  
Just work him over with this  
Till he starts to cry_

_If he don't act like he should  
You've got to whip it, whip it, whip it good  
It gets you out of any scrape  
It gets you whipped into shape_

"Come on, people!"

_Whipped into shape!_

"What does not kill us makes us hotter!"

_Okay, fine, that's true,_ Galinda thought as the video continued.

_Circle, Circle, Under, Over, Through, Around! Again! Good!_

_Circle, Circle, Under, Over—_

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" a voice suddenly yelled. Galinda whirled around to see her best friend in the doorway looking positively green. With anger or embarrassment, the petite blonde wasn't sure.

"Ummm… I was gettin' whipped into shape," the blonde replied with a laugh, holding up the Cardio Whip 5000 as she felt her rosy cheeks deepen as she paused the video.

"Galinda… why are you using my stuff?"

Galinda didn't really have a good answer to that, and this was a position the blonde NEVER expected to get caught in. Her best friend just caught her madly jumping rope with a Cardio Whip 5000 that wasn't even hers for an exercise video that she found snooping through her stuff!

"I was bored."

The green girl sighed. "You know what? Keep it. I wasn't even using it anyways," she said.

"What?"

"Go ahead and keep it. I wasn't getting much out of that video anyway. That Brooke Wyndham seems blonder than you."

Galinda wasn't sure what exactly to say at that remark. She wasn't sure being that kind blonde was a good thing but Elphie just told her to keep the video and she secretly kind of wanted to.

"Uh, okay," the blonde replied, pressing play again.

"Circle, Circle, Under, Over, Through, Around!" Brooke continued as she unfroze on the TV screen.

* * *

**Okay this was random but I got this crazy dream and Galinda was doing this exercise video. That's what ya get for checking through Wicked doodles while watching Legally Blonde YouTube clips. Review!**


End file.
